day 06 - i'm grateful for you
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sakura tahu ia tak pernah benar-benar punya teman. Maka kehadiran si pria pirang di sisi, benar-benar membuatnya begitu bahagia. Pria itu memang menyebalkan, dan Sakura paham betul bahwa hari-harinya tak lagi sama. [ untuk #Octoberabble2018 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, but this story is purely mine._

 _ **warning(s):**_ _no-plot/plotless, AU, typo(s), and other stuff(s)._

 _ **note:**_ ini bagian dari _challenge_ Octoberabble 2018, yang _prompt_ -nya diambil dari _prompt_ Inktober. ini juga sudah saya _post_ lebih dulu di blog, tapi di- _post_ di sini untuk menuh-menuhin akun yang lumutan saja :'3

 _prompt day 0_ _6_ _:_ _i'm grateful for_ _you._

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **i'm grateful for you**

 **.**

 **.**

"Deidara."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau selalu ke sini?"

"Karena kau meminta?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, kenapa kau selalu menyetujui permintaanku untuk datang?"

Sakura memandangi Deidara dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar ingin tahu. Ia benar-benar heran mengapa pria itu tak pernah menolak permintaannya untuk datang ke bar meskipun ia tak menyebutkan tujuannya. Ia sering kali hanya mengirimi pesan singkat serupa, "Deidara, sini." Dan pria itu akan menjawabnya dengan sambungan telepon, atau hanya akan langsung datang.

"Hmm..." Deidara memasang pose berpikir. "Karena aku teman yang baik?" Iris langitnya melirik wanita itu dengan tatap jenaka dibalut afeksi implisit.

Sakura tertawa lepas sembari memukul pelan lengan Deidara. "Baiklah, baiklaah! Alasanmu aku terima."

"Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, hm?" Sebelah alis Deidara terangkat.

Si wanita musim semi diam sejenak. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya senang sekali kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu." Ia buang muka kemudian.

Deidara tergelak. "Kau tak pernah punya teman, ya?"

Mata hijaunya yang indah, memberi delikan tajam dalam satu gerak kilat. "Brengsek, Deidara." Bibir kecilnya mengerucut sebal.

Sakura menyesap margarita kedua dengan pikir-pikir yang bertubrukan. Deidara tak salah. Ia memang tak pernah memiliki teman yang benar-benar dapat disebut sebagai 'teman'.

Ia sering berkumpul dengan rekan-rekan kerja, namun tak ada yang benar-benar menjadi temannya. Semuanya hanya menumpang lewat, tanpa ada ikatan signifikan. Ia juga tak pernah menceritakan segala keluh-kesah pada siapa pun. Jika pun ada, ia hanya melakukannya dengan kucing kelabu kesayangan; sudah mati dua tahun yang lalu.

Sebab, ia memang tak punya teman.

Karena hal tersebutlah ia senang, senang sekali, Deidara muncul di dalam kehidupannya, menawarkan diri menjadi tempatnya membuang segala sampah-sampah hati,

menjadi orang pertama yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman.

Meski ia juga heran, mengapa ia bisa membeberkan seluruh masalahnya pada Deidara. Padahal normalnya, ia tak akan bisa segampang itu untuk bercerita ke sembarang orang, apalagi pria asing yang tampak sok dekat di awal pertemuan.

Deidara benar-benar membuat hari-harinya menjadi tak lagi sama.

Sakura mencuri sedikit pandang pada Deidara yang tengah menenggak martini kedua, juga. Sedikit banyak, ia penasaran sekali mengapa pria itu selalu memesan martini. Akan ia tanyakan suatu saat nanti.

Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin memandangi Deidara, memandangi lekuk-lekuk tampan wajah pria itu, memperhatikan iris langitnya dari samping, tanpa ujar-ujar nyata.

Cukup dengan mata saja.

Wanita itu tertawa kecil kemudian.

Membuat Deidara menoleh sedikit, tak jadi menyesap martini; pinggiran gelas masih menempel di bibirnya. "Ada apa?"

Kali ini, Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih."

"Hm?"

"Karena selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan."

"Heh." Deidara memberi balasan dengan satu senyum tak simetris.

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "Ba-ka."

Ia benar-benar bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **another note:**_

terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis untuk kepuasan pribadi semata. namun kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi ke depannya :'3

 _so … mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**


End file.
